


got under my skin and into my blood

by notthebigspoon



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I thought about romobombing you.”</p><p>	“I thought it was called photobombing?”</p><p>	“Not during a Giants game, it isn't.”</p><p>Title taken from Creepin' by Eric Church.</p>
            </blockquote>





	got under my skin and into my blood

“I thought about romobombing you.”

“I thought it was called photobombing?”

“Not during a Giants game, it isn't.”

“So why didn't you get me?”

Brian shrugs and it takes a lot for Sergio not to pout. He gets everyone all the time, it hardly seems fair that he's not going to be gotten by anyone. Especially Brian. Brian would make it epic. But noooo. He has to save his on air shenanigans for playing beats on Hensley's head. That's an alarmingly frequent occurrence. Hensley smiles way too much when it happens. Sergio wonders if Hensley has a crush on Brian. He is very much not okay with that.

He shuffles off into a corner to be alone and pout for a while. Except it's kind of hard because he's just not that kind of person. He can find a reason to be happy about just about anything, something that occasionally drives his teammates crazy. Before long, he's smiling again and harassing people and chewing on the string of his hoodie. But he completely ignores Brian and Hensley because they are horrible people that he doesn't like right now.

He doesn't get to be very mad after the game, not with Pablo's home runs and everyone running on such a high. He hugs everyone, doles out a few kisses on the cheeks before going home and stretching out in bed. He should probably go straight to sleep but instead he's staring at the ceiling, grinning, thrilled at such a great beginning to the series. He hears the front door opening and rolls onto his stomach, folds his arms up and buries his face in the pillow. He's kind of glad he forwent a shirt and stopped at shorts when dressing for bed.

The footsteps on the hardwood floor are barely audible. For such a big guy, his boyfriend can be pretty sneaky. What really signals his arrival is a sharp intake of breath and the bed sinking under his wait. A broad hand presses against the small of Sergio's back and smooths upward and then back down again. Sergio smiles into the pillow, listens to the quiet things that are whispered that he doesn't believe, like how he's beautiful and perfect. It's said with a reverence that makes him blush. He rolls onto his back, smiles up at Brian.

“You know you'd probably get laid anyway, even if you didn't say things like that.”

“You know I don't say things I don't mean.” Brian murmurs, kissing him long and slow. Sergio feels like he's melting into the bed. “Just like you know I don't have a thing for Hensley.”

“... what are you? Psychic?”

“No, but that'd be kinda cool.” Brian answers, chuckling when Sergio sticks his tongue out and turns onto his stomach, cheek resting on his pillow again. Brian doesn't seem bothered, stretching out over Sergio and resting his cheek against his shoulder.

Sergio purrs. He's got a not so small thing for Brian as a blanket. When Brian kisses his shoulder, he smiles, blindly reaching back and patting at his boyfriend. Blanket. Blankfriend. Boyket. His mind is wandering. He tips his head when Brian grips his chin, kisses him and then rests his head back down with a long yawn. “Sleep now. We have tigers to maul tomorrow.”

Brian kisses him one more time before resting his head between Sergio's shoulder blades. Sergio closes his eyes and smiles.


End file.
